


Bite Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: The first time Stiles wore the shirt, Peter almost chocked on his own spit. It wasn’t his most graceful moment, he will admit that, but seriously. That shirt was especially made to torment Peter and going by the way Stiles smirked at him, he damn well knew it.Bite me it said, and Peter wanted to claw it clean off Stiles.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [this picture](https://areiton.tumblr.com/post/178544697501/batcii-oops-i-was-reading-zombie-apocalypse-fic) and I just felt like Stiles would totally use it to tease Peter.

The first time Stiles wore the shirt, Peter almost chocked on his own spit. It wasn’t his most graceful moment, he will admit that, but seriously. That shirt was especially made to torment Peter and going by the way Stiles smirked at him, he damn well knew it.

 _Bite me_ it said, and Peter wanted to claw it clean off Stiles.

Or take the order on it literally and get his teeth into Stiles like he had wanted since the very first time he met him. The realization that it wasn’t because he wanted to change Stiles, wanted to make him a werewolf, which he couldn’t anymore anyway, but to claim Stiles, let everyone know he’s _his,_ that took more than a second to adjust to.

But in the end Peter realized how inevitable it had been, how he was always going to fall for this bright human boy, and it was easier to come to terms with it after that.

Well, if only Stiles would stop with that shirt. It was taunting Peter, letting him know that Stiles was inviting everyone to bite him, even if it wasn’t meant quite so literally, when he had rejected Peter in the garage.

So whenever Stiles came in with that shirt, Peter bit his lip, grinded his teeth together so hard he was glad for werewolf healing, but he never said anything.

Stiles had rejected him and that was that.

When Stiles started to wear that shirt for two whole weeks straight, Peter snapped. There was no way Stiles was washing it every evening, so he had at least two, most likely more, of these shirts and Peter saw red.

“You,” he snarled at Stiles when he shrugged of his jacket, revealing the hated shirt underneath. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, but Peter could see how his mouth was curved up just so, how his eyes were sparkling, and he was standing loose and relaxed. It only drove Peter madder.

“I tired!” he almost yelled, gesturing at the shirt. “And you rejected me. So could you kindly get it the fuck out of my face?”

Peter was aware that Derek was staring at them, and he had a quick second to be glad that the other puppies hadn’t arrived yet.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked when the silence lingered for just a touch too long, and it jerked Peter out of his rage.

“Nothing,” Peter pressed out, pointedly ignoring Stiles as he got up and reached for his own jacket. “I have better things to do tonight,” he hissed and shouldered past Stiles, who didn’t even step out of the way.

Instead Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed Peter’s wrist, effectively stilling him.

“What?” Peter almost growled at Stiles who was steadily looking at him.

“You know, starting with a mating bite is a little bit too forward, even for me,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Maybe start with something smaller. Like a date.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles who patiently waited for Peter to do something.

“Start by asking for a date,” Stiles said when Peter apparently took too long to reach that conclusion for himself.

“Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me?” Peter immediately asked and was rewarded with an almost blinding smile.

“I would be delighted,” Stiles said and then let go of Peter, so he could reach for his jacket. “We can go right now.”

“Children,” Derek mumbled behind them, but Peter didn’t pay too much attention to him. He was too busy staring in wonder at Stiles, who already had his phone out and was looking for the best place to eat.

When they sat down at the diner, Stiles magically wearing another shirt, it finally clicked for Peter.

“You did that on purpose,” he said accusingly, and Stiles shrugged, not even embarrassed.

“You weren’t taking up on my flirting, so I had to come up with something else. Making you mad seemed like the best bet.”

“Only you,” Peter muttered and shook his head. “Did it ever occur to you that you could have just asked for a date?”

“And chance getting rejected? No way,” Stiles immediately gave back. “My ego’s not quite as healthy as yours, you know.”

“It should be,” Peter told him as he reached for his hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

Stiles was always delicious, but he had never seemed quite as sweet as with a faint blush on his cheeks.

~*~*~

The shirts magically vanished from one moment to the next. Peter never asked about them, too happy that they were gone and no longer teasing him endlessly, and Stiles never mentioned them either.

It was good that way. Peter didn’t know how he would have reacted if Stiles kept teasing him with them.

That was until almost a year into their relationship.

Peter knew that this was it for him, his wolf and human side in perfect accord on that, because Stiles was _theirs_. Theirs to care for, theirs to love, theirs to fuck.

Peter would never admit it, but he bought a ring just after two months of dating, and now it was collecting dust in his drawer because he was too nervous to ask Stiles. He knew it was early, he knew Stiles was young and would go off to college and most likely wanted to fuck and date around, so Peter never asked.

He had to think back to their very first date where Stiles had told him that his ego wasn’t as big as Peter’s and that he had been afraid of rejection. He would probably laugh his head off if he could see Peter now, worrying over a stupid question and a ring.

When Peter heard the front door, he hastily shoved the ring back into the drawer, before he turned around to face Stiles, who was just waiting in the doorway.

He was about to ask what was wrong when his gaze fell to the shirt Stiles was wearing. At first, he only saw the familiar _Bite me_ but then Stiles straightened, squaring his shoulders, and Peter noticed that there had been an addition.

Now it said _Bite me, Peter_ and a little arrow pointed towards Stiles’ right wrist. The wrist typically reserved for mating bites.

Peter could tell that Stiles was nervous, but he stood there, letting Peter take it all in, and he stayed quiet.

“You little shit,” was all Peter could get out before he turned around to grab for the ring he had just stashed back under his socks.

He threw the box at Stiles, delighting in the way it hit Stiles squarely in the forehead, causing him to flail and almost drop the box.

“What’s this?” Stiles asked, voice wavering, because he damn well knew what it was.

“I’ll bite you if you marry me,” Peter said, and he would never tire of the way Stiles lit up at things like that. He was positively radiating happiness.

“Bound on all levels,” Stiles whispered and flicked the box open, staring at the ring for a second before he bounded over to Peter.

“I’m not gonna put on my own engagement ring,” he said, trusting the box out at Peter, who took it from him.

“So you want me to do all the work, is that it?” Peter mildly asked, as he took the ring out of the box. “Putting the ring on you, biting you. There’s a lot of duties I seem to have.”

“Better get used to it, cause I also expect you to love me, for the rest of our lives,” Stiles told him, just a little bit breathless when Peter slid the ring on his finger and took the opportunity to scrape his teeth over his wrist.

“What a hardship,” Peter said and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

“We’re doing the mating ceremony and the wedding together,” Peter said once they broke apart and Stiles made an indignant sound.

“No, we’re not,” he decided and kissed Peter again. “No way can you wait that long,” he said, almost like a promise, and Peter wondered what his insufferable fiancé had planned now.

He would be concerned if he didn’t love and trust Stiles so much.

Turned out, Stiles had five of the _Bite me, Peter_ shirts. He didn’t even get to wear all of them once before Peter snapped and finally just did as the shirt was asking.

When Peter smelled and felt over the new mating bond how pleased Stiles was, he couldn’t even find it in him to mind.


End file.
